Kimimaro x yandere fanfiction1
by Kimimaro yoga
Summary: Story is about kimimaro yoga from the previous events of the anime c - control - the money and soul of possibility and he comes to a school find of the mysterious events that happen there but then he meets a girl named mariu who seems to be a normal average girl but there are secrets that she keeps to prevent hurting one anothere an kimimaro yoga himself (well I'm new at this...)


**Kimimaro x yandere fanfiction1**

Kimimaro walks through school entrance as if everything is normal but then he comes across a beautiful pink haired girl who's is walking happily.

Kimimaro was nervous so he approached her while he was blushing.

Pink hair girl: hello

Kimimaro: hi I have a question I have to ask u but did u here any incidents happen here.

She nods slowly.

Kimimaro: I'm sorry I haven't introduced myself I'm kimimaro yoga I'm new here

Mariu: smiles. " こんにちは!" (*Hello!) I'm mariu

Kimimaro: ok can u show me were the office is *blushes with a serious face*

Mariu: sure *smiles*

Kimimaro: So got anything u like

Mariu: She tilts her head. "何?" (*what?)

Kimimaro: Hobbies I mean Gomen'nasai

Mariu: I like to draw and explore!I also like to deal with metal *She said and smiled again, but a little tired and- creepy.

Kimimaro: ok how would u describe yourself

Mariu: Sōutsu..." She mumbled and looked down, her bangs covering her eyes. (*Psychopath).

Kimimaro: huh

Mairu stepped back. " Seishinbyō Imu!" (*Im Psychotic)

Kimimaro: U wa yoi hito no yōdesu (u seem to be a good person) Kimimaro: but I can hang out with u if it's ok.

Mariu: Watashi wa 〜de wa arimasen! Watashi wa karera o koroshita subete no hitobito... ..."

(*i'm not! All those people... i killed them...)

Kimimaro: あなたが精神病者であっても、私はあなたを裁かないでしょう( Even if you are a mentally ill, I will not judge you)

Mairus shoulders shook.

Kimimaro: U can trust me mariu *smiles*

Mariu: She started to laugh. " I may be able to trust YOU, but you cant trust ME!" Kimimaro: *hugs u* I will promise to be by your side.

Mariu: " But weren't you here to kill me?"

Kimimaro: No I only came to find the truth but now things changed Mariu: are you sure kimimaro

Kimimaro: Yes I'm sure my mind is made up I'll help u Mariu: Mairu nodded, her head still down.

Kimimaro: Mariu besides u don't seem like a psychopath your to pretty for that *blushes alot*

Mariu: "Hontōni?" (*Really?)

Kimimaro: Yes and how long have we been standing here o.o Mariu: She giggles and shrugs.

Kimimaro: Well your my first friend here and Arigatōgozaimashita Mariu: "Dōitashimashite!" She said and bowed.

(Your welcome)

Kimimaro: So have u met other people here

Mariu: " They cant all speak Japanese, and i usually speak it..." Kimimaro: I speak half but I'm getting good at it

Mariu: She nods. " Okay"

Kimimaro: so do u like anyone at school Mariu shakes her head, then nods. " Now i do" Kimimaro: Oh I can guess is it me *smiles* Mairu blushes and nods slightly.

Kimimaro: Wow so I was right maybe we should hang out later Mairu nods again.

Kimimaro: *grabs your hand* Mariu I trust u can u trust me Mariu: " Hai."

Kimimaro: Arigatōgozaimashita mariu

Mariu smiles and hugs him Kimimaro: blushes and hugs back

Mairu giggles and nuzzles him neck slightly.

Kimimaro: *starts to laugh* hey...wait...I'm laughing too much hahaha Mariu: "Eh? Is that a bad thing?"

Kimimaro: It's fine I was having fun Mariu: She blushed and nodded

Kimimaro:Thanks your a great person even if your a psychopath *hugs you* Mariu: she blushes deeper and smiled. "Arigatōgozaimashita"

Kimimaro: Well I'm gonna head to the office to get schedule Mairu waved and walked off, hugging her books to her chest. *Hours later school over and I'm waiting by the gate*

And out of nowehere i see Mairu runs outside and runs into woods. A couple men ran out after her.

Kimimaro: Huh *runs behind them and shouts your name* Mariu Mairus eyes are blue, not red and she jumps into a tree. Kimimaro: Wait how did she no who are u guys

the men look at him and growl. "Your with her, Huh?!"

Kimimaro: Ah (it was at this moment how kimimaro knew he f**ked u)

I run pass the guys to find mariu. Mairu lays in the tree

Kimimaro: Mariu where are u

Mariu: "Im nowhere~..." She singsonged and laughed evilly. Kimimaro: Mariu it's me kimi what the hell is going on

Mariu: I might have stabbed someone!" She said and giggled. Kimimaro: Come on out we can talk just who are those guys Mariu: They hurt me... (finish the rest hope u all liked it)


End file.
